1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated switch construction which is applied to various electronic devices and apparatuses such as a mixer, and a pushbutton unit for illuminated switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, illuminated switches e.g. of a push type are widely used as operating elements in mixers, electronic musical instruments, and other electronic devices and apparatuses. The push-type illuminated switches include a type which is provided with a depressing part formed of a transparent member, and an associated light-emitting part formed e.g. of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) so as for the depressing part to exhibit a higher quality appearance than that of an illuminated switch having a depressing part formed of rubber or the like. When the depressing part is operated, the associated light-emitting part emits light, which can be seen through the transparent depressing part.
In an illuminated switch of the above-mentioned type, a commercially available switch unit is used, for example, which includes a reciprocating driven part and is turned on and off by depression of the driven part. However, if the light-emitting part is disposed at a location upward of the driven part of the switch unit, the size of the whole illuminated switch is increased. A switch unit with an LED is also available, but it is expensive. For these reasons, in illuminated switches disclosed in first to third prior art documents, mentioned below, a light-emitting slightly spaced from a switch unit.
More specifically, in an illuminated switch construction disclosed in the first prior art document (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 60-162326), an operating element is fixedly fitted in a driven part of a push switch, and light from a light-emitting diode is seen through a hole formed in the operating element (see e.g. FIG. 3 of the publication).
In an illuminated switch construction disclosed in the second prior art document (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-269412), an operating element is held and guided by a frame for the operating element, which is fixed to an operating panel, and light from a light-emitting diode is visually recognized through a lens body (see e.g. FIG. 15 of the publication).
Further, in an illuminated switch construction disclosed in the third prior art document (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-22634), a substrate and a sub panel are connected to each other, and a guide frame is mounted on the sub panel such that an operator part is held and guided by the guide frame. The operator part is elongated so as to contain a light-emitting diode and a switch (see e.g. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the publication).
In the illuminated switch construction disclosed in the first prior art document, however, the operating element is held only by the driven part of the push switch, which makes the operating element unstable. Therefore, the illuminated switch is not satisfactory in operability and durability, and its switching operation is not stable. On the other hand, in the illuminated switch constructions disclosed in the second and third prior art documents, since the operating element or the operator part is held and guided by the frame for the operating element or the guide frame, the switching operation of the illuminated switch is stable. However, a holding mechanism having the frame is additionally needed, which makes the construction complicated and causes an increase in the size and manufacturing costs of the illuminated switch. Further, in the construction disclosed in the third prior art document, since the operator part is elongated, the operation of the illuminated switch is unstable depending the position at which the switch is operated, which degrades the operability of the switch. As for emitted light, needless to say, it is preferred that the light can be visually recognized with ease.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an illuminated switch construction and a pushbutton unit for illuminated switches, which make it possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an illuminated switch construction which makes it possible to realize excellent operability and smooth switching operation of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
To attain the above first object, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide hole formed therein, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting device, a depressing part disposed in association with the opposed part, for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide pin fitted through a corresponding one of the at least one guide hole of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide hole to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the first aspect of the present invention, since the depressing part is disposed in association with the opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting part, when the depressing part is depressed, light transmitted from the light-emitting part passes through the depressing part, so that the operator can clearly recognize the light through the depressing part. Further, since the coupling part of the pushbutton unit is coupled with the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and the guide pin(s) fitted through the guide hole(s) of the substrate cooperate(s) with the guide hole(s) to perform the guiding function of guiding reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, it is not necessary to additionally provide a large-sized holding member, such as a guide frame, for holding and guiding the pushbutton unit. This makes it possible to make the illuminated switch simple in structure, suppress an increase in size and costs, and maintain operability of the depressing part. Therefore, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability, while being compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
Preferably, the switch unit has a vertical surface substantially perpendicular to the substrate, and the pushbutton unit has a sliding contact part that is disposed for sliding contact with the vertical surface of the switch unit in accordance with the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, the vertical surface of the switch unit and the sliding contact part of the pushbutton unit cooperating with each other to perform the guiding function together with the guide hole and the guide pin, for guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
To attain the above first object, in a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pushbutton unit for an illuminated switch fixed on a substrate having at least one guide hole formed therein, the pushbutton unit being operated for driving a switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, comprising an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, a depressing part disposed in association with the opposed part, for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide pin fitted through a corresponding one of the at least one guide hole of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide hole to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
With the arrangement of the pushbutton unit for an illuminated switch according to the second aspect of the present invention, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability, while being compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
Preferably, the pushbutton unit further comprises a sliding contact part disposed for sliding in contact with a vertical surface of the switch unit in accordance with the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, and the sliding contact part cooperates with the vertical surface to perform the guiding function together with the guide hole and the guide pin, for guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
To attain the above first object, in a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide part, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting device, a depressing part disposed in association with the opposed part, for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide-engaging part engaged with a corresponding one of the at least one guide part of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide part to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the third aspect of the present invention, it is possible to make the illuminated switch simple in structure, suppress an increase in size and costs, and maintain operability of the depressing part. Therefore, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
Preferably, the illuminated switch construction further comprises at least one guide pin provided on the guide-engaging part, and the guide part has at least one through hole formed therein and extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one guide pin of the guide-engaging part, the guide pin being fitted through the at least one through hole, the guide part being formed as a separate member from the substrate and fixed to the substrate.
To attain the above first object, in a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide part, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having a pushbutton unit main body and a push-down member with indicator, and the pushbutton unit main body being formed as a one-piece member incorporating an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting device, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide-engaging part engaged with a corresponding one of the at least one guide part of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide part to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, the push-down member with indicator being disposed on a side of the pushbutton unit main body remote from the substrate and in association with the opposed part of the pushbutton unit main body, the push-down member with indicator having a depressing part for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is possible not only to make the illuminated switch simple in structure, and suppress an increase in size and costs, but also to maintain operability of the push-down member with indicator. Therefore, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
Preferably, the push-down member with indicator includes at least one light diffuser sheet.
Preferably, the push-down member with indicator is formed by the light diffuser sheet and the depressing part stacked upon the light diffuser sheet on the side of the pushbutton unit main body remote from the substrate.
Preferably, the depressing part composed of a solid transparent body.
Preferably, the illuminated switch construction further comprises at least one positioning engaging part provided on the pushbutton unit main body, for aligning the light diffuser sheet and the depressing part stacked upon the light diffuser sheet.
To attain the above first object, in a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide part, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit being formed by a combination of a pushbutton unit main body and a push-down member with indicator, the pushbutton unit main body being formed as a one-piece member incorporating an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting device, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, at least one guide-engaging part engaged with a corresponding one of the at least one guide part of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide part to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, and a push-down member-mounting part on which one of a plurality of types of push-down member with indicator can be selectively mounted on a side of the pushbutton unit main body remote from the substrate, the push-down member with indicator being disposed on the side of the pushbutton unit main body remote from the substrate and in association with the opposed part of the pushbutton unit main body, the push-down member with indicator having a depressing part for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, wherein a desired one of the plurality of types of push-down member with indicator is mounted on the push-down member-mounting part of the pushbutton unit main body, thereby forming one of different types of illuminated switch assemblies.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure. Further, by mounting a desired type of push-down member with indicator on the push-down member-mounting part of the pushbutton unit main body, a different type of illuminated switch assembly can be formed, so that it is possible to obtain numerous types of illuminated switch assemblies using a limited number of component parts.
Preferably, the push-down member with indicator further comprises at least one of a plurality of types of light diffuser sheets, whereby a plurality of types of the push-down member with indicator can be obtained by selectively combining at least one of the plurality of types of light diffuser sheets with the depressing part, and the selected at least one light diffuser sheet and the depressing part are mounted on the push-down member-mounting part of the pushbutton unit main body in a manner such that the selected at least one light diffuser sheet is stacked upon the depressing part, whereby a desired type of illuminated switch assembly can be obtained.
Preferably, the push-down member with indicator further comprises at least one light diffuser sheet, whereby a plurality of types of the push-down member with indicator can be obtained by selectively combining one of a plurality of types of depressing parts with the at least one light diffuser sheet, and the at least one light diffuser sheet and the selected depressing part are mounted on the push-down member-mounting part of the pushbutton unit main body in a manner such that the at least one light diffuser sheet is stacked upon the selected depressing part, whereby a desired type of illuminated switch assembly can be obtained.
Preferably, the push-down member with indicator further comprises at least one of a plurality of types of light diffuser sheets, whereby a plurality of types of the push-down member with indicator can be obtained by selectively combining one of a plurality of types of depressing parts and at least one of the plurality of types of light diffuser sheets, and the at least one light diffuser sheet and the selected depressing part are mounted on the push-down member-mounting part of the pushbutton unit main body in a manner such that the selected at least one light diffuser sheet is stacked upon the selected depressing part, whereby a desired type of illuminated switch assembly can be obtained.
Preferably, the pushbutton unit main body comprises side walls, and the opposed part comprises a cavity surrounded by the side walls.
More preferably, the cavity expands toward the push-down member with indicator.
More preferably, the depressing part and the cavity are disposed such that when during reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit responsive to depression of the depressing part, at least a portion of the light-emitting device is inserted into the cavity, and as the depressing part is depressed deeper, the light-emitting device is inserted into the cavity to a greater degree.
To attain the above first object, in a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having a plurality of electric components arranged thereon, at least one guide part fixed on the substrate, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having a light transmissive part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, a depressing part for depressing operation, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, at least one guide-engaging part engaged with a corresponding one of the at least one guide part of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide part to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, wherein reciprocating motion of the driven part is guided by the guiding function performed by the guide part and the guide-engaging part.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure. Further, the guiding function performed by the guide part and the guide-engaging part makes it possible to achieve smooth switching operation.
To attain the above second object, in a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide part, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part that is driven for reciprocating motion, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having a depressing part for depressing operation, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide-engaging part engaged with a corresponding one of the at least one guide part of the substrate to cooperate with the corresponding guide part to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, the substrate comprising a general-purpose substrate used as a base member for a plurality of electric component parts other than the switch unit, the general-purpose substrate being capable of having the electric component parts and the pushbutton unit arranged thereon, wherein reciprocating motion of the driven part is guided by the guiding function performed by the guide part and the guide-engaging part.
With the arrangement of the switch construction according to the seventh aspect of the present invention, since the coupling part of the pushbutton unit is coupled with the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and the guide part and the guide-engaging part cooperate to perform the guiding function of guiding reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit, it is not necessary to additionally provide a large-sized holding member, such as a guide frame, for holding and guiding the pushbutton unit. This makes it possible to make the illuminated switch simple in structure, suppress an increase in size and costs, and maintain operability of the depressing part. Further, since the substrate comprises a general-purpose substrate, the construction of the illuminated switch is simple and low in cost. Moreover, due to the guiding function performed by the guide part and the guide-engaging part, the reciprocating motion of the driven part is properly guided, ensuring smooth switching operation. Therefore, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
To attain the above first object, in an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminated switch construction comprising a substrate having at least one guide pin fixed thereon, a switch unit provided on the substrate, the switch unit having a driven part driven for reciprocating motion, a light-emitting device provided on the substrate at a location adjacent to the switch unit, and a pushbutton unit that drives the switch unit, the pushbutton unit having an opposed part disposed in opposed relation to the light-emitting device, a depressing part disposed in association with the opposed part, for depressing operation, the depressing part allowing light from the light-emitting device to pass therethrough, a coupling part coupled to the driven part of the switch unit to interlock the driven part and the pushbutton unit for reciprocating motion, and at least one guide hole having a corresponding one of the at least one guide pin fitted therethrough, for cooperating with the corresponding guide hole to perform a guiding function of guiding the reciprocating motion of the pushbutton unit.
With the illuminated switch construction according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, it is possible to ensure excellent visibility and operability of the illuminated switch, while the illuminated switch can be compact in size, cost-reduced and simple in structure.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.